1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sling for use in support of a leg, and more particularly, to a leg support sling which is suspended from an abdominal support belt. The abdominal support belt can be of the type which includes an elongated flat waist band and one or more supplemental elastic tensioning straps which overlie the waist band, and a pair of braces which extend over the shoulders of the user.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
While arm slings come in a variety of forms, styles, shapes and uses, leg slings are all but unknown. U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,847, disclosing a leg sling acknowledges that for certain types of unilateral leg diseases, for example the disease known as Legg-Perthes disease, it is extremely important that, during the convalescent period, the ambulatory patient's afflicted leg be freed from bearing any weight. According to the patent, if the leg is not so freed from weight bearing, the disease will be prolonged and the bones of the leg, in particular the femur, will not become properly mended. This lack of proper healing frequently results in a considerable shortening of the afflicted leg. The patent further indicates that plaster casts do not effectively relieve the afflicted leg from weight bearing. The use of crutches, with the patient holding the foot of the afflicted leg off the floor can prove helpful, but notwithstanding all care and conscientiousness on the part of the patient and careful observation by others, the patient will inevitably apply some weight to the afflicted leg. The patent goes on to disclose a sling which eliminates all weight bearing by the afflicted leg, by supporting the leg in a rearwardly directed, elevated position. The sling is used in conjunction with crutches, thereby enabling the user to walk on one leg and two crutches. The sling is formed of an elongated flexible strap of webbing or other suitable material, one loop end of which is around the leg of the user, and the other loop end is over the patient's shoulder. The sling of U.S. Pat. No. 2,543,847 has two major shortcomings. A primary shortcoming is that the pressure on the shoulder is so severe that the user is unable to use the sling for more than minutes, let alone during an entire day. The other problem is that the rearward support of the leg causes the sling to interfere with the chair when the user attempts to sit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,703 discloses a device which is a soft tissue correction aide. According to the patent an assembly (2) provides a length adjustable belt (4) and to which is secured a pair of length adjustable suspenders assembly (6) and a plurality of tensioning strap assemblies (8). In normal use, the belt (4) is fit to the waist of the user and the suspenders (6) are secured about the user's shoulders. Appropriate length adjustments are made to properly fit the belt (4) to the waist and the suspenders (6) to the shoulders.
The '703 patent further states that extending from the belt (4) are individual tension control straps (8). The straps (8) can be affixed at a single or multiple locations along the belt (4) and may either be permanently or removably mounted to the belt (4). For the arrangement shown, the straps (8) extend from the belt (4) and behind the waist and hips of the user to wrap over the forward surfaces of the shins and clip to outside fasteners mounted to a pair of shoes (12) (reference FIGS. 3 and 4). A corresponding external, torsional pressure is thus applied about the legs of the user to induce the feet to point inward and correct for an out-toeing condition. Alternatively, the straps (8) can be trained about the front surfaces of the thighs and attach to inside fasteners (10) provided at each shoe. An internal torsional adjustment is thereby provided to correct for an in-toeing condition. Numerous other strap mountings can be effected as necessary to correct for other soft tissue misalignment. Depending upon the condition, the straps (8) may be secured to different locations of the shoe.
The specific torsional tension is determined from the relative length established for each strap (8) and the elasticity of each strap. Provided the user maintains an erect posture, a substantially constant force induces an opposite, sustained corrective force to realign the related body part to which the ends of the straps (8) are secured. The elasticity of the straps (8) not only accommodate the required torsional correction but also normal body movements of the affected limbs, such as during walking. The assembly (2) may also be worn during sleep.
With attention to FIG. 2 of the '703 patent, the belt (4) particularly comprises a length of a durable and/or corded material, such as heavy canvas, having a web width in the range of two to four inches. The cut ends or edges of the material are hemmed to prevent fraying. Provided along inner and outer mating surfaces of the belt (4) are pieces (16) and (17) of mating hook and loop Velcro fastener material and whereby the length of the belt (4) can be adjusted, depending upon the amount of overlap.
Permanently hemmed along the upper periphery of the belt (4) are the suspenders (6). Secured along each suspender (6) are looped adjusters (18), whereby the suspender length may be tailored to the body trunk. Alternatively, the suspenders (8) may either be deleted from the belt (4) or detachably secured thereto in the fashion of the assembly (34) of FIG. 6.
Anchored at common hem points along the sides of the lower edges of the belt (4) are pairs of tension control straps (8). The mounting position of the straps may be varied as desired relative to the condition to be treated. The straps (8) may also all be hemmed to a common location, such as the center of the belt (4). The straps (8) can also include length adjusters (18) (reference FIGS. 5 and 6) or not (reference FIGS. 1 and 2).
The device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,703 does not support the injured leg off of the ground through the use of either the belt or shoulder straps. Accordingly, the device of the '703 patent is not applicable for use with medical problems which require removal of weight bearing from the injured leg.